Hands, touching hands
by Bruh M
Summary: Eram grandes as mãos de Jensen. Mas não tanto como as de Jared eram. // PADACKLES


**Fandom:** J2 / Padackles**  
Gênero:** Romance, Slash, RPS (_Real Person Slash_), Ficlet. É meio flufly, eu acho.**  
Disclaimer:** Ah, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem não! o.Õ**  
Sinopse:** Eram grandes as mãos de Jensen. Mas não tanto como as de Jared eram.**  
N/A:** Acordei eram 2:53 da madrugada cantando a versão _Sweet Caroline_ do Puck de Glee. Lembrei de Jensen e Jared e… 03:17 a fic estava pronta. Eu aconselharia escutar esta versão de Glee para entrar bem no clima da fic.

**

* * *

Hands, touching hands**  
por Bruh M.

Eram grandes as mãos de Jensen. Não tão grandes como as de Jared, mas ainda assim, grandes o suficiente para despertar certa curiosidade em Jared.

Foi um pequeno roçar. Naquele primeiro segundo em que o script de Supernatural daquela semana de gravações era passado das mãos dele para as suas, enquanto os dois liam, juntos, sentados no sofá do trailer da produção. Os dedos se tocaram por acidente numa dessas trocas de papel, nada demais.

Não eram ásperos como deveriam, supostamente, serem. Eram dedos macios, suas unhas bem curtas e bem feitas, redondinhas. Mas, não. Não foi o suficiente apenas aquele roçar acidental, Jared não pode sentir tanto do toque da mão de Jensen naqueles pequenos e meros segundos.

Por que? _Porque elas eram quentes._

Por isso a curiosidade despertou. Cada oportunidade que se apresentava, procurou, seja de maneira sutil ou não, tocar novamente os dedos de Jensen. Não se importou realmente em parar para pensar o que aquilo deveria ser ou significar. Era tão simples como um ato banal e cotidiano tocá-lo.

Porém, querer tocar a mão de outro homem era suspeito, ele tinha de admitir! Então, outras formas de superar este obstáculo tinham de ser vistas. Infelizmente, elas eram raras.

Espalmava suas grandes mãos no peito de Jensen, em tapinhas camaradas, outras vezes nas coxas do amigo ou apertava os ombros daquele jeito comum que os amigos fazem quando posam para fotos. Em frente às câmeras, nas entrevistas, nos sets de filmagens, camarins. Eram grandes amigos, afinal de contas. Todos sabiam disso, novidade nenhuma. Fitava os olhos tão verdes e límpidos e transparentes a encará-lo de sua maneira tão única que Jared sabia, simplesmente sabia que apenas ele, Jared, era o recebedor de tal olhar.

E afinal de contas, os toques de suas mãos no corpo de Jensen não eram repelidos. De alguma forma.

E as mãos de Jensen eram tão grandes, tão suaves e toques ao mesmo tempo firmes, uma forma tão diferente da forma feminina das mãos das mulheres que o agarravam tão descaradamente nas convenções de Supernatural… As mãos de Jensen eram diferentes, especiais.

Jared não hesitava em tocá-lo. Por elas, por seu toque, faria loucuras.

Então, um dia qualquer, uma hora qualquer sem importância alguma… longe das câmeras, longe dos sets, longe de tudo, Jared enfim se viu sozinho com Jensen daquela mesma maneira onde tudo isso de originou: sentados no mesmo sofá, lendo o script dos próximos episódios juntos, no trailer.

Ele murmurou algo chamando a atenção de Jensen e esticou sua mão rápido, ligeiro de modo a não deixá-lo recuar. Estava tudo calmo, silencioso e claro, ali. Desenhou as linhas das costas das mãos grandes, ainda assim ligeiramente menores que a sua. Cobriu-a totalmente, como se a escondesse, tomasse para si. Apenas para si.

Os dedos de Jared tocaram, enfim, a extensão dos dedos de Jensen e então, suavemente, virou-a para cima. A palma macia, clara, bonita sob o seu toque como ele sabia que seria. Novamente sem hesitar entrelaçou-as, juntou palma quente com palma quente e apertou os dedos entre os seus num pedido mudo, quase desesperado para que Jensen não afastasse Jared de si.

… E Jensen, por fim, apenas circulou o seu polegar nas costas da mão de Jared e devolveu o aperto quente e firme como resposta.

Ele sentia o mesmo. Eram grandes e protetoras e confortáveis as mãos de Jared, também.

Fim

* * *

**N/A (2):** Sim, é estreia de fandom! Culpem a voz do Puck por isso, ok? Ou a música por que ela é lindinha. Hnn... Reviews?**  
Inicio e Término:** 12/12/2009.**  
**


End file.
